lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Illyrion Dragonfire
Illyrion Dragonfire is a High Elf born into House Dragonfire on the Atmer Empire's colony of the Dragonback Islands. Illyrion had one brother in the form of a powerful Dragonback Lancer but his brother died during the Second Dragonback War and was alongside his own dragon a major reason for his emotional collapse. Illyrion Dragonfire was born into the colony of the Dragonback Islands shortly after its capture by the Elven forces, and during his youth he remained on the island training alongside the Dragonback Lancers of whom he hoped to join as he grew older. Gaining a love for the Dragons the Lancers rode he grew very close to his personal dragon, and alongside the Lancers of whom he joined officially he fought in the large Second Dragonback War where the Dragonback Islands repelled a very large invasion of Dark Elves, but despite victory his dragon lay dead and he was devestated. Deciding he needed to leave the Dragonback Islands for a time he would join his uncle Saphery Dragonfire of whom was leaving to join the diplomats being sent to the human Kingdom of Lucerne. At first very bitter over the religious Dragon worship that was going on in Lucerne, he came to befriend Alice Lovie and understood the humans love for the Dragons, and over time as he followed her around as his mission guarding his uncle he would regain his own love for Dragons. History Early History Illyrion Dragonfire was born into the colony of the Dragonback Islands shortly after its capture by the Elven forces, and during his youth he remained on the island training alongside the Dragonback Lancers of whom he hoped to join as he grew older. Illyrion and his brother together worked very hard to master the riding of the Dragonback dragons of which had been protected by the Atmer Empire and in this a relationship had grown and the riding of the Red Dragons of Dragonback had grown immensly. Seconds Dragonback War Gaining a love for the Dragons the Lancers rode he grew very close to his personal dragon, and alongside the Lancers of whom he joined officially he fought in the large Second Dragonback War where the Dragonback Islands repelled a very large invasion of Dark Elves, but despite victory his dragon lay dead and he was devastated. Leaving the Dragonback Islands Deciding he needed to leave the Dragonback Islands for a time he would join his uncle Saphery Dragonfire of whom was leaving to join the diplomats being sent to the human Kingdom of Lucerne. Kingdom of Lucerne At first very bitter over the religious Dragon worship that was going on in Lucerne, he came to befriend Alice Lovie and understood the humans love for the Dragons, and over time as he followed her around as his mission guarding his uncle he would regain his own love for Dragons. Family Members Saphery Dragonfire.jpg|Saphery Dragonfire - Uncle|link=Saphery Dragonfire Relationships Saphery Dragonfire See Also : Saphery Dragonfire Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie Illyrion Dragonfire and Alice Lovie first came to know eachother after the High Elven diplomats during the creation of their embassy in Frosthelm would send him to Lucerne to guard his uncle of whom would be the main diplomat actually amongst the humans of Lucerne. At firs the relationship between the two was strained as Alice ws a very devout follower of Dragonoph, and following the death of his own dragon Illyrion had become bitter about Dragons, and thus when the subject came up he was rude about Dragonoph, and this caused several fights between the two. They would grow closer after William's return from the mountains where he had seemingly been able to grow a relationship with the Dragons and their was a massive sense of hope after this of which even Illyrion couldn't help but grow to feel himself. Category:House Dragonfire Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:Elf of Lucerne Category:People